


What? Hogwarts?

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader, Mentions of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: The reader is a hunter who finds herself on the cases that other hunters don’t want. The winchesters show up and you don’t want their help. Finally you allow Sam to help you. Why not get a little help in some revenge on Dean at the same time?





	What? Hogwarts?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @percywinchester27 PJO Quote Challenge. My prompt was “Met them. Killed them. Got the T-shirt” and it is in bold in the story. Sorry it took me so long to get this done. I just lost my writing inspiration for quite some time.

You have been a hunter since you were fourteen years old. The job had turned your life into crisscrossing the country living out of your car and cheap motel rooms. Today found you pulling into a small town in Utah where girls have been disappearing. After your room checking in to the one-star establishment your grabbed your bag and headed towards your home for the duration of this hunt. “God I hope this is a quick hunt,” you groan to yourself. Just then you hear the roar of a familiar engine down the road. “Oh fuck me, the Winchesters.”

The next morning you are at the police station bright and early. As you were going through the case files you heard the police chief coming near the room you were working in. “Why on Earth did the FBI have to send two more agents?”

“Ummm HQ wanted to make sure we had all the basis covered, there have been too many people going missing. The sooner we figure this out the better.” You could recognize that voice anywhere. The door opened and the chief smiled at you.

“Agent, your backup has arrived.” He smiled at you with a flirtatious smile.

“Thanks Hank,” you shoot him a wink before he blushed and left you alone with the Winchesters. “What are you doing here,” you question with venom in your voice.

“Well hello to you too sweetheart,” Dean sends you his signature smile.

“You are always the easier brother to deal with Sam, so I ask again, what are you doing here?” You peer at Sam questioningly.

“Bobby sent us. Wasn’t aware that there was another hunter on the case already,” Sam smiled at you apologetically.

“Well I already know what I’m dealing with and how to kill it. Now I’m just trying to figure out where it is hiding.” You shut the book you were looking at and stand preparing yourself to leave the room. Dean stood in your way. “Excuse me.”

“Come on Y/N. Let us help you. It will give it over faster and…”

“Out of the way Dean.” You shoved the man out of your way and walked out of the room.

“Dude what the hell happened between the two of you?” Sam peered at Dean the question in his eyes.

“Long story, maybe another time. Can we at least finish this case first?”

“Dude, she has done all the leg work already and won’t talk to us. Maybe I should go talk to her alone. You just seem to piss her off.”

Dean smirks a little before following his brother out the door, “yea I do.”

You were at the bar trying to figure out how you were going to use yourself for bate as well as kill this thing without drawing too much attention to yourself. You were lost in thought when a beer was slid in front of you and someone sat next to you. “What do you want Winchester?”

“Y/N, please just talk to me. I don’t know what happened between you and Dean, but you know you can talk to me. At least let me help you. Screw Dean, we can make a good team.” He gives you that puppy dog look that can melt even the most frozen of hearts.

“Sammy, what happened between Dean and I, I don’t really want to talk about. This case? That I can talk about. It dragons Sammy. Fucking dragons. Again,” you look down sadly.

“Dragons? Wait, again, what do you mean by again?”

“Met them. Killed them. Got the T-shirt. Most hunters don’t believe dragons are a thing. I always end up on those cases. I know what the signs are, I watch for them. I go where they take me. That’s why no one ever hears from me. I travel the worlds going after the creatures hunters don’t believe in. It’s a lonely gig, but someone has to do it.” You sigh taking a drink of the beer Sam had brought you.

“Well Y/N, we have worked together before, and I know you know your stuff. If you say you know it is dragons, then I believe you. I’m guessing you know how to kill a dragon then. Let me help you. Please. Screw Dean. What do we need to do?”

“Dragons are the reason I became a hunter Sam. They took me when I was 14. Kidnaped me when I was walking home from school alone one day. My mom was a hunter, but I didn’t know it at the time. She was killed rescuing me. I have her journal now.” Sam looked at you with sincerity. He didn’t think you were crazy. He was actually listening to you. “They take virgin’s Sam. There are very few things you can kill it with. One being that colt that is rumored to be floating around somewhere. Also a sword forged in dragon’s blood.”

“Where the hell do we get a sword forged in dragon’s blood?” He scoffs.

“Well, I happen to have one in the trunk of my car.” Sam smiles at you and it makes you blush. “I told you, I’m the only hunter who deals with these things. Of course I’m prepared. I’m sure you and that brother of yours have that beautiful car all packed for the things you always hunt.”

“You got me there. That we do. So we need a virgin to draw it in, right?” He looks around curiously, “I don’t think we are going to find any of those here Y/N.”

“Sam,” you look at him in disbelief, “I am a virgin. Well reborn anyways. It works. It makes for a lonely life, but hey a hunter has to do what a hunter has to do.” Sam gives you a sad smile.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

It was over. You and Sam had finished off the dragon. Once again you found yourself at the bar with the Winchester brothers. Dean kept trying to flirt with you, but you continued to shut him down. He was getting frustrated that it wasn’t working. You couldn’t help but look over at Sam watching his brother constantly get turned down.

“Hey I got something for you,” Sam said reaching into his bag passing you a gift bag. He chuckled at Dean’s ‘what the hell’ reaction. He gave you a little smile.

“Sam, you didn’t have to get me anything,” you said reaching your hand in the bag pulling out a V-neck shirt. You couldn’t help but laugh as you read the front of it. You turned it around and put it over you smiling at Sam.

“Met them. Killed them. Got the T-shirt, what does that mean?” Dean looks between you and Sam.

“Nothing Dean, it’s just an inside joke,” Sam says winking at you before giving Dean a smug look.

“You two have inside jokes now? Are you sleeping together too?” You and Sam both laugh as Dean gets up to go to the bar. You stand up after Dean leaves grabbing your new shirt and look back over your shoulder at Sam.

“Well, are you coming? We might as well fulfill what Dean is already asking,” you throw him a wink.

“Uh…yea…coming!” Sam scrambles to get up throwing some money on the table to cover your drinks before following you out the door.


End file.
